Deseos imposibles
by Starlight Saint Lu
Summary: Ella creyó que seria el día mas importante de su vida,inesperadamente se dio cuenta que había caído en una trampa de su imaginación.¿Cuánto más esperaría por su amor? Historia de Shunrei y Shiryu.


**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi sin no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**

 **Capitulo único: Deseos imposibles.**

El sol golpeó su rostro despertándola. Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente y al observar alrededor de su habitación, percibió extrañamente que el aura de aquel día era totalmente diferente al que normalmente la acompañaba .Aquel era un ambiente totalmente de paz, de quietud y la brisa que normalmente se colaba en su ventana al amanecer era tan cálida como una caricia.

En su humilde choza en la que había compartido tantos recuerdos, la joven se alzó de su cama al filo del suelo y se deshizo en un movimiento de su cansancio, aproximándose hacia el ventanal que daba hacia un precioso bosque de flores blancas.

Tranquila, respiró profundo el suave aire y se embriagó del olor a madera y tierra del lugar, el mismo que la había amparado por tantos años.

De pronto, su preciosa reflexión fue interrumpida intempestivamente por repetidos golpes presurosos sobre su puerta, llamándole.

-¡Shunrei, vamos!-penetró a la habitación Miho, que para su sorpresa estaba en China.

-¡Miho!, ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó extrañada la joven mientras la de cabellos azulados penetraba a la habitación con dos enormes cajas en sus manos.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-menciono de lo más extrañada la joven de Tokio.-Hoy es tu día especial, así que vamos a arreglarte un poco.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto la china al ser tomada del brazo de Miho con singular emoción.

-Deja de hacerte la loca, vamos a bañarte, traje esencia de jazmín.

Sin mencionar nada más, Miho y Shunrei se introdujeron al improvisado baño que Dohko había montado para ella en una especie de tina de madera llena de flores y agua caliente del río.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto la de cabellos oscuros mientras Miho se colocaba de rodillas y sacaba de sus bolsillos un botecillo con esencia, vaciándola en la tina.

-Tu baño, ¡vamos!, cada segundo es valioso.-ordenó Miho mientras se acercaba a ella para quitarle la ropa e introducirla en la bañera.

-¡Miho, esto es penoso!-añadió la de cabellos negros jalando su ropa sin aun entender que sucedía.

-Tranquila no miraré nada y dejare que Shiryu sea el primero que te vea sin ropa pero... ¡vamos, vamos!-ordenó la de cabellos oscuros mientras la jaloneaba a la tina.-Te ayudare a lavar tu cabello.

-Prefiero hacerlo sola.-añadió resignada la joven de china-Espérame en la habitación y en cuanto termine, iré a verte.

-De acuerdo, iré a prepararlo todo de cualquier manera.- contestó sonriente Miho mientras corría hacia la puerta, abandonándola.

Y mientras Shunrei se bañaba forzada tras aquel encuentro con la japonesa, comenzó a preguntarse que hacía la joven ahí y porque actuaba tan rara, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron abstraídos cuando al introducirse completamente en la bañera, sus brazos eran acariciados por las flores que estaban dentro de ella, haciéndole dibujar una sonrisa.

Tras unos minutos de reposo y descanso en la bañera, envuelta en una toalla Shunrei volvió a la habitación dándose cuenta de la situación. Sobre su cama, un precioso y sencillo vestido blanco oriental con flores bordadas, un par de sandalias y un pequeño moño adornado de flores blancas estaban perfectamente alineados por Miho esperando por china. Entonces enloqueció de ansiedad. ¿Acaso era que...aquel era el día de su boda?

-¿Para quién es esto?-dudó la de cabellos oscuros, titubeando al ver aquel regalo.

-Obviamente para ti.-aquellas palabras estremecieron a la dama-Pero si eras tu la que no te cansabas de contar los días porque así sucediera.

Shunrei se quedó perdía en sus pensamientos, ¿porqué no podía recordar, acaso su cabeza le jugaba un mal rato no rememorándole un día tan importante, porqué?

Shunrei entonces decidió acceder al recordar al único hombre con el que anhelaba casarse, el dragón. Poco a poco su cuerpo se fue llenando de angustia y se dispuso a arreglarse inmediatamente. Lentamente se desprendió de la tolla sobre su piel y dejo que el fino lino del vestido deleitara su tez fría mientras Miho buscaba un cepillo para acariciarle los cabellos.

La joven japonesa invitó a Shunrei a sentarse en un pequeño banquillo de paja mientras la mujer veía el precioso vestido una y otra vez para creerlo. En una de las cajas, Miho antes de iniciar su labor en el cabello de la china, le deposito en sus piernas un cofrecillo dorado.

-Es de Saori, es un regalo, dijo que quizá sería útil para hoy.-añadió la japonesa tomando entre sus manos un mechón del cabello de su amiga para cepillarlo.

Al abrirlo, se sorprendió pues un paquete de cremas, esencias y cosméticos aparecieron ante sus ojos, sin embargo lo que le robó una tímida sonrisa fue en precioso collar de perlas que también venía a su lado con una nota:"Hoy será un gran día, te deseo suerte".

-¿Has visto esto?-exclamó incrédula la joven a la otra.-Es demasiado, quizá no deba aceptarlo.

-Saori te lo entregó con mucho cariño, no debes despreciárselo.

-De acuerdo-terminó pensativa la china no muy convencida ante las palabras de la otra.

Tras repasar un par de minutos el cabello de Shunrei y amoldarlo, pronto Miho coloco el preciso moño al altura del oído de su amiga mientras ella colocaba un poco de crema sobre su piel.

-Nunca he usado maquillaje.-aseguro insegura mientras tomaba entre sus manos uno a uno los frascos dentro del cofrecillo.

-Es que tu eres muy linda Shunrei, pero aún así quizá si ponemos un poco de polvo de arroz, delineamos tu mirada y tus labios los teñimos de rojo, quedaras preciosa y a tu novio le encantaras más de lo que ya lo haces.

Shunrei sonrió tímida.-Te ayudaré con ello cuando termine con tu cabello que ya casi esta listo.

Miho sonrió al ver la emoción de la china. Realmente se veía preciosa sin maquillaje, podría incluso asegurar que hasta la envidiaba. Tan pronto termino de moldear los rizos de Shunrei, Miho ayudo ala joven china maquillarse. Y así, en cuestión de minutos, la preciosa china estaba lista para su evento más importante.

Miho se cambio de ropa y acomodo un poco su cabello para salir de la habitación en compañía de Shunrei, quien no había abandonado su habitación en todo el día.

Tan pronto Shunrei cruzó la sala principal de aquella choza, pudo notar algunos regalos de diversos tamaños estaban apilados a su alrededor mientras había cartelillos por doquier con su nombre y deseándole buenaventura. La joven entonces se aseguró que aquello era real.

Fue entonces que Miho guió a Shunrei a las afueras de la choza donde un sendero perfectamente trazado con pétalos blancos la invitaba hasta un pequeño recital de ensueño decorado con flores albas, donde invitados ya le esperaban sentados en largos banquillos de madera a los costados de aquel sendero. Al fondo de aquel sendero, pudo reconocer perfectamente ciertos rostros, sin embargo la figura de su esposo, quien permanecía firme hasta el frente de aquel recital le daba la espalda.

Era extraño, quizá por la distancia no podía divisarlo a la perfección, por lo que deseo aproximarse lo mas pronto posible hasta él. Realmente deseaba ver al guapo dragón en aquel traje blanco tradicional chino. De mano de Miho, la joven china comenzó a avanzar por el senderó mientras escuchaba lo s gritos de los invitados que la esperaban ansiosos.

El camino parecía eterno, sus pies parecía temblar y un escalofrió recorrió toda su columna. Poco a poco su respiración se hacía pesada mientras reía envuelta en nervios y el calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Miho la sostenía fuertemente de la mano, apoyándola con seguridad a cada paso y ella estaba agradecida por ello.

Progresivamente, Shunrei llegó hasta donde permanecía sentados los primero invitados y comenzó a flaquear cuando vio a Saori y Seiya entre los invitados, Shun sentado junto a Ikki por otro lado y hasta el mismo Kiki disfrutaba de una soda mientras su maestro le reprendía.

Aquella gente que quería y la había hecho feliz disfrutaba con ella aquel día tan especial. Siguió avanzando y sonrió a todos aquellos que murmuraban a su lado cuan bonita era y lo afortunado que era el novio. De pronto, su corazón le congelo cuando al girar su mirada observó a su maestro Dohko, regalándole la más hermosa y sincera sonrisa que jamás había visto. Se veía tan guapo rejuvenecido, ella nunca lo conoció así, pero estaba agradecida por que Athena le había regalado esta nueva oportunidad.

Tan pronto la vio, se aproximo hasta ella logrando que Miho cediera su mano para él. Shunrei, quien estaba al borde de la locura, comenzó a flaquear percibiendo el nudo en su garganta formado al tocarle.

-Maestro...-murmuro casi inaudible mientras él la tocaba con suavidad.

-Te ves preciosa, hija.-aquellas palabras hicieron derramará un par de lágrimas a la joven, quien podía ver aquella sinceridad en la mirada esmeralda del hombre, quien se veía profundamente conmovido.-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, siempre lo he estado.

-Vamos..., ya no llores, te esperan...-comentó el maestro haciéndole seguir a su lado. Shunrei sonrió tratando de contener su llanto. Estaba plena y nada importaba más.

Y sin esperar mucho, a su frente una figura masculina le daba la espalda. Entonces Shunrei se estremeció. El hombre que amaba estaba su frente y pronto, ella pasaría el resto de su vida con él. Dohko la soltó susurrándole "que te llenes de dicha siempre que lo mereces" y fue ella que determinada, llamó a su novio emocionada:

-¡Shiryu!...-gritó haciendo girar al hombre a su lado, sin embargo su rostro se transformo en horror al ver que aquel hombre que veía no era _... el dragón._

Shunrei comenzó a respirar agitadamente mientras veía a su esposo, quien no era otro que Okko, su amigo de la infancia.

-Shunrei...-le llamó el ante su conmoción mientras que ella trataba de que no la tocase, confundida. Shunrei observó a su alrededor tratando de buscar una explicación. Los invitados de inmediato se quedaron perplejos ante lo que sucedía y fue la joven comenzó a buscar entre la gente. Entonces se quedó congelada cuando al fondo de los invitados, el dragón cabizbajo y con lágrimas en sus ojos, la observaba atento.

Pronto las lagrimas en sus ojos comenzaron a caer incesantes mientras ella olvidándose de Okko comenzó a caminar hacía el dragón logrando que los invitados murmuraran confundidos.

El dragón se quedo quieto mientras Shunrei envuelta entre rabia y decepción se acercaba determinada. La joven tan pronto legó hasta él, enfadada y llevaba por el instinto, abofeteó al joven, quien cerro sus ojos con fuerza.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?-gritó la joven envuelta en lágrimas mientras el santo, silente trataba de mirarla a los ojos.-¿Sabes acaso cuanto he sufrido por ti, cuanto tiempo he estado esperando por ti Shiryu?-la joven lloraba incesante mientras le veía ansiosa.

La joven al ver la poca reacción del santo, comenzó a golpearlo al pecho desesperada mientras el la sostenía suavemente de los brazos-¡Te he amado demasiado...!

Aquel que se supone era el día más feliz de su vida, era una pesadilla. Shunrei perdió la fuerza en sus pies y nostálgica se dejo caer mientras Shiryu la apresaba su cuerpo con fuerza. Fueron un par de segundos que Shunrei lloró amargamente en el abrazo de Shiryu y fue entonces que cuando sintió que sus respiraciones comenzaban a calmarse ,le susurro:

-Vámonos ahora, te lo suplico por favor...-decía el joven dragón entre sollozos.-Se que he sido un estúpido, se que jamás te he valorado, por eso te deje ir, porque sabía que no te merecía, pero no creí que dolería tanto.

El joven chino tomó su rostro entre sus manos y fue entonces que se percató que esos hermosos ojos azulados empañados en lagrimas era la mas hermosa mirada de todas y que estaría loco si tan solo pensaba en que podía vivir sin ella.

-Shunrei perdóname...-menciono el santo tratando de calmar su ansiedad.- _Te prometo que no te volveré a dejar jamás...lo siento tanto, amor._

Tras un momento de confusión, Shiryu tomó de la mano a Shunrei y comenzó a desaparecer de la vista de los invitados a aquella boda. Habían escapado.

Pronto, y olvidándose de todo, Shunrei y Shiryu reposaban cerca de un arroyo, totalmente silentes y envueltos en su abrazo sobre un tronco torcido que les daba sombra. El perfecto peinado, el maquillaje y la ropa de la dama habían quedado deshechas tras la huida.

-Shunrei...-murmuró el santo tiernamente en el oído de la china.- _Te amo_.

La joven giro para observar el rostro del santo y acariciar suavemente sus cabellos.

-Eres un tonto...-la joven le miró sintiéndose tranquila en su abrazo.-Aún estoy decepcionada de ti y no se si pueda perdonarte.

-Trabajaré duro para que así sea.-sonrió el robándole una sonrisa.

El dragón travieso con uno de sus pulgares, delineó el rostro dela joven, quien se acuno en su mano mientras disfrutaba del mimo con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndose protegida. Pronto y concebirlo, una suave caricia se depositó en sus labios y ella por fin sintió que conocía eso que todos llamaban felicidad. Su corazón se quebró y pronto el llanto quiso acompañarle de nuevo, sin embargo, el santo tras besarla suavemente, la tomó de la cintura y la alzo a los aires, gritando:

 _-¡Te amo ,te amo te amo Shunrei!_

La joven disfruto del momento y tras unos minutos de jugueteo, Shiryu volvió a besarla mientras sus manos recorrían tímidos sus brazos. Pronto Shunrei lo guió a explorar a través de su cuerpo y lo invito probar su caricia.

Su ropas se desvanecieron y delicadamente ambos se postraron sobre la hierba ,fundiéndose en un abrazo desnudo y cálido, llevándolos hasta la embriaguez del deseo y el más placentero suspiro que los hizo desfallecer.

-Shiryu...-murmuro ella al verlo descansar a su lado. Estaba tan quieto, profundamente dormido tras amarla y envolviéndola en su abrazo. Recostada sobre su pecho, la joven depositó una de sus manos sobre su pecho y se deleitó con el latir de su corazón, ese mismo que siempre había sido para ella. Era tan feliz, casi podía llorar al recodar cuanto habían pasado para estar juntos, pero ahora nada importaba, más que el hecho de que ella estaba a su lado.

-Siempre te amaré, no importa que suceda, así será.-susurró la mujer sintiendo el calor del santo. En aquel instante cerro sus ojos, perdiéndose en el momento y fue entonces que escucho su nombre entre susurros.

-¡Shunrei, Shunrei...!-fruncía el ceño ella tratando de no abrir los ojos. De pronto, una mano fría se posó en su hombro y la hizo despertar.

Shunrei observó a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación blanca, de hospital mientras Miho permanecía sentada a su lado, preocupada.

-¡Shiryu...!-gritó mientras la joven que el acompañaba trataba de calmarla ante su incipiente llanto.-¿En donde esta?

Preguntó la joven, quien comenzaba incesante a llorar mientras apretaba sus sabanas en sus manos. Miho entonces hizo un silencio sepulcral.

-Shunrei...-mencionó Miho apenada mientras un para de lagrimas también se dibujaban en su rostro-Tienes que entenderlo, ellos han muerto.

Shunrei se quedo absorta. Todo había sido un sueño, un sueño que siempre anhelo.

 _ **Fin...**_

 _ **Lindos lectorcitos, una vez mas hago de las mías, espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic, la verdad estoy un poco triste y como terapia escribo cosas así, lamento hacerlos sufrir pero me moría por escribir de estos dos. Y pues gracias por sus palabras y tiempo, y espero volver a encontrarlos en otra historia. Saint Lu**_


End file.
